the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jackal City Festival
'''The Jackal City Festival '''is the 23rd episode of the Opera TV series The Jackals. It is notable because of its darker tone, compared to other episodes of the series. Synopsis The Jackals are all ready for a fun day at the annual Jackal City Festival. But all is not what it seems... Plot The episode begins with the Black Jackal at the Jackal City Retirement Home talking to Bernard Gransbridge about the scourge that the Haters are, before changing the subject to the upcoming Jackal City Festival, which the Jackals will be attending, and its "killer" opening act. The two part ways, and the opening theme song plays. After the theme song, the view cuts to an armoured Hater talking to an underling, and telling them that "When the first fool screams, that's your cue to go into attack mode." The underling complies with this command, as Johann Graves introduces the opening ceremony, and starts the festival off with stunts from Fearless Flying Fergus, who is secretly that very armoured Hater. "Fergus" begins his stunt routine by flying in a small jet, which is "accidentally" shot out of the sky by a nearby truck-mounted fireworks cannon. However, "Fergus", true to his name, shows no fear, and allows himself to eject from the jet and produce a "Jet Staff" from behind his back, allowing him to fly without the need of his jet. After some more aerial stunts, "Fergus" lands on the ground amidst a cheering crowd. Later, when the festival is in full swing, a young girl and her family approach "Fergus" at his designated "Show-off Spot", where the young girl wants to know how the performer works with flames that are in such close proximity to him. "Fergus" lies that his staff produces a special kind of flame that does not hurt to touch, and offers to let the girl see for herself. The girl falls for this, allowing "Fergus" to activate the flamethrower and get his first kill. The girl's dying screams alert not only the underling from earlier, but several other Haters in the vicinity, who all ready their vehicles' hidden weapons and begin attacking. Meanwhile, at Jackal Base, the Jackals watch the carnage unfolding on TV, which allows them to witness "Fergus" unmasking to reveal his true identity: the Terrorist Hater, who is using this attack to spread the Hater ideal. The Jackals are all horrified at this, and this horror is amplified when they see Gransbridge being chased by Hater underlings while the Terrorist Hater gives his speech. Deciding that they cannot let Gransbridge or anyone come to harm, the Jackals set off for the city centre. They arrive to find six sets of citizens trapped under various pieces of rubble who are being menaced by Haters, so the team splits up to deal with each incident individually. After they do this, Light Bluey looks around with his Vision power and realises, much to his horror, that Gransbridge is hanging to the top of Jackal City's tallest building. The Jackals fly to the top of the building to save Gransbridge, but the Terrorist Hater is hot on their tail. At the top of the building, Blackie reaches his hand out in an attempt to save Gransbridge, but the Terrorist Hater intervenes and proclaims that "I will be killing someone else today!" before attacking Gransbridge with his staff, leading the old man to fall to his death. The Jackals are all saddened and horrified by this development, Blackie most of all. When the Terrorist Hater gloats about his kill, the Jackals turn to him angrily before unleashing a mighty Jackal Screech, sending the Hater to the same fate as the man he killed. With Gransbridge avenged, the Jackals return to their base to mourn. When the Jackal president asks how their mission went, the Jackals claim that they failed because they could not save Gransbridge, leading the Jackal President to give a speech about how failing to save one person is nothing to be upset about, and that the heroes can use the day's events to further justify defeating the Haters. After hearing this speech, the Jackals admit that their mentor has a point, and the episode ends with the Jackals at Gransbridge's funeral as rain pours down. Cast * Peter Opera - Black Jackal, Jackal President, Bernard Gransbridge * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Trapped Woman * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo - Grey Jackal * Narmoto of Fire - Terrorist Hater Trivia * This episode is one of two to not feature the Jackal Rap, the other being Jackal Sex. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Jackals Category:The Jackals Episodes